Agora eu Sei
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Enquanto Harry vai ao encontro de seu destino, Gina espera por ele atormentada pelas recordações. Durante todo tempo ele só conseguia pensar nela, nem horcruxes, nem Voldemort, nem nada faziam com que esquecessem desse grande amor!
1. Chapter 1

"Agora Eu Sei - Por Ginevra Weasley"

_ Há muito tempo eu ouvi dizer_

_Que um homem vinha pra nos mostrar_

_Que todo mundo é bom_

_E que ninguém é tão ruim _

Gina lembrava de sua infância. Lembrava de seus pais contando uma linda história em que um bruxo malvado havia sido derrotado pela inocência de uma criança, de um menino... Esse menino era a personificação de todas as virtudes, de tudo que era bom, nasceu para mostrar a bondade ao mundo e acabar com todo o mal existente. Era praticamente o que os trouxas chamavam de "conto de fadas".

_O tempo voa e agora eu sei_

_Que só quiseram me enganar_

_Tem gente boa que me fez sofrer_

_Tem gente boa que me faz chorar  
_

Mas Gina crescera e descobrira que aquela história não fora tão linda quanto seus pais haviam lhe contado e que o final dela ainda não era feliz e nem havia sido escrito ainda.

Quando ela o conheceu, não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Era ele? Aquele era o menino da história? Ele parecia tão humano, tão frágil, tão...menino! Como poderia ser ele? Ele fora simpático, breve mas simpático. E ela, ainda tão criança o admirou mesmo assim e passou a amá-lo mesmo assim. 

_ Agora eu sei e posso te contar_

_Não acredite se ouvir também_

_Que alguém te ama_

_E sem você não consegue viver_

Quanto mais o via, mais o amava. E foram tantas as ocasiões, tantas as conversas, tantos os obstáculos, tantos os olhares. E ela mesmo sem querer, mesmo tentando esconder, mesmo tentando evitar, continuou amando-o por muitos anos, até que ele finalmente a notou.

Quando aqueles olhos verdes a olhavam ela simplesmente esquecia dos perigos, das mortes, do caos, do futuro e só pensava em quão fundo ela poderia mergulhar naqueles olhos...

_Quem vive mente_

_Mesmo sem querer_

_E fere o outro não pelo prazer_

_Mas pela evidente razão: sobreviver  
_

Gina simplesmente tentava apagar aquelas lembranças que a machucavam tanto: a história contada por seus pais, a primeira vez que vira Harry na estação, as primeiras palavras trocadas com ele, as vezes em que ele salvara sua vida, o primeiro beijoque trocaram em frente a todos os grifinórios, as palavras de amor que haviam dito, as brincadeiras apaixonadas, os carinhos... Tudo tinha que ser esquecido. Ela não suportava lembrar de tudo. Não depois dele ter dito que tinham que se separar. Doía demais lembrar, mas ela agora só tinha as lembranças.

_Não é possível mais ignorar_

_Que quem me ama me ama me faz mal demais_

_Mais ainda é cedo pra saber_

_Se isso é ruim ou se é muito bom  
_

Ela sabia que teria que ser assim. Ele era assim! Tentando salvar a todos, sempre. Ser o herói, sempre. É pra te proteger, ele dissera. O herói. Aquele heroísmo dele era para Gina, ao mesmo tempo, a glória e a perdição.

Ela sabia no momento em que ficaram juntos que ele se afastaria dela para dar um "final feliz" à história contada por seus pais quando ela ainda era uma menina. Porém essa certeza não era suficiente para desfazer a dor das lembranças, para desfazer a dor do futuro incerto. Não que ele não fosse sobreviver. isso era algo inconcebível. Gina sabia, tinha total certeza, aquela certeza que só quem ama verdadeiramente tem, que ele iria sobreviver e iria realmente exterminar o mal. Todavia o que Gina não sabia era se o seu conto de fadas iria terminar com "e viveram felizes para sempre!" Ela não sabia se ele iria voltar. Ele tinha o mundo a seus pés, o mundo a descobrir e talvez não conseguisse abandonar esse mundo recém descoberto por ela, para ficar com ela.

_O tempo voa e agora eu sei_

_Que só quiseram me enganar_

_Tem gente boa que me fez sofrer_

_Tem gente boa que me faz chorar  
_

Todos a sua volta tentavam animá-la, contavam os últimos acontecimentos, as vitórias que ele havia tido, os duelos que travou, as muitas lutas que ele havia enfrentado. Contavam a batalha final com um misto de admiração e fascínio. Ele sobrevivera, como ela já havia previsto, e sem ajuda de nenhuma aula de adivinhação. Porém ele ainda não havia retornado como prometido. Muitas coisas ainda por resolver, haviam lhe dito. Mas ele ainda não dera nenhuma notícia, ainda não havia retornado. Isso ela também havia cogitado a possibilidade de acontecer...

_Quem vê seu rosto_

_Só pensa no bem_

_Que você possa fazer a quem_

_Tiver a chance de te possuir_

_Mal sabe ele como é triste ter_

_Amor demais sem nada receber_

_Que possa compensar_

_O que isso traz de dor.  
_

Seus amigos a saudavam como se ela tivesse estado lá, ao lado dele. E Merlim sabe que por ela isso teria sido verdade. Todas as pessoas que encontrava lhe diziam que ele era incrível, corajoso, que havia feito o maior bem possível à todos, e que ela era especial, pois era dele, ele a amara... Era verdade. nunca conseguira esconder seus sentimentos dele. Harry sabia que ele era a vida dela, que ele tinha todo o amor dela depositado em suas mãos desde que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez naquela estação. Contudo o tempo passava e ela continuava só, esperando por ele, sofrendo, saudosa, insegura, aliviada, triste, com sentimentos tão contraditórios como a felicidade de um futuro de paz e a tristeza de não tê-lo ao seu lado, andando juntos.

Mas ela esperava e sofria, porém seu coração sabia que um dia ele iria retornar para ela e esse sofrimento acabaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Juntos ... finalmente !

Era o fim. Seu mundo acabara. Nada mais restara para ele. Só o destino. Mais uma vez desejou que a profecia se referisse a Neville. Só assim não seria o fim. Só assim o mundo em que poderia ser feliz ao lado de Gina não estaria acabado.

Harry virou de lado na cama e tentou dormir mais uma vez. Ainda não conseguira afastá-la de seus pensamentos. Não que ela fosse tão sem importância para que a esquecesse de repente, porém ele acreditava que depois de tanto tempo separados, a dor diminuiria. Mas não foi assim. Partira em sua busca pelas horcruxes e triunfara. Todas foram encontradas e destruídas. Umas estavam próximas e outras foram tão bem guardadas, que ainda era inacreditável que as tivesse encontrado. Algumas ele conseguiu destruir sozinho e outras a ajuda de seus amigos foi imprescindível. Acreditara realmente que durante a busca, e por causa dela, esse sentimento de vazio que existia em seu peito iria esmorecer.

Contudo, aconteceu exatamente o oposto. A cada horcrux encontrada, a cada vitória conquistada, seu único pensamento era o do momento em que a teria novamente em seus braços e esse vazio seria preenchido por seu amor correspondido. O vazio acabaria. Era isso que movia suas ações. Acabar com o vazio que se instalara dentro de si no momento em que dissera a Gina que não podiam ficar juntos, logo após o funeral de Dumbledore.

Assim não dá! Desistindo de tentar dormir novamente Harry se levantou e bebeu um pouco de água. Provavelmente seria mais uma noite em claro. Harry olhou para o relógio: 5:30. É, tinha sido mais uma noite em claro!

Essa espera deixava-o ainda mais ansioso, desesperado. Sim, desesperado para acabar de uma vez com a sua missão, a sua sina. Não via a hora de enfrentar Voldemort e terminar logo essa história. Não que tivesse certeza da vitória. Não! Se existia uma pessoa que não tinha essa certeza era ele, mas ele tinha confiança em sua capacidade, em seu aprendizado e em seu amor. Seu amor pelos amigos, pela vida e principalmente por Gina. Gina. Tinha que vencer por ela, para ela. Para poder voltar para ela, para seu amor. Seu amor é seu trunfo, dissera Dumbledore.

----------

O momento chegara. Lá estavam eles frente a frente. Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort. Não estava sendo fácil, mas até agora não morrera, então já estava no lucro. Tudo bem que a Ordem da Fênix havia "amaciado" Voldemort para ele, mas agora eram somente eles dois. De alguma forma haviam sido transportados para outro lugar que Harry não reconhecia, mas isso não importava. Não agora. Agora era a hora da profecia. Tinha que se concentrar. Todos os seus sentidos, todos os seus pensamentos tinham que estar voltados para aquele exato instante.

De repente tudo aconteceu! Num átimo ele escutara a voz de seu oponente pronunciar aquelas tão temidas palavras: AVADA KEVADRA. Harry só conseguiu levantar a espada de Godric Griffindor que Fawkes havia lhe trazido... Não conseguira! Não tivera coragem, ou força, ou tempo para revidar, e seus pensamentos que deveriam estar focados na luta, se desviaram para Gina. Não veria mais a sua Gina, seus olhos, sua pele, seus cabelos cor de fogo, sua boca...

Branco. Quando Harry tentava se lembrar de algo a única coisa que conseguia era um branco. Um grande e horrível branco. Estava muito debilitado, mal conseguia abrir seus olhos, não conseguia entender nada do que as pessoas em sua volta falavam. Pessoas! Tinha que pedir ajuda, mas mover seu corpo parecia uma coisa impossível. Tinha que se levantar, tinha que lutar. Lutar, é isso! Ele estava lutando, duelando com Voldemort... Mas se ele estava ali pensando aquilo tudo, ouvindo aquelas vozes incompreensíveis, das duas uma: ou ele morrera e os anjos não falavam inglês, ou ele morrera e os diabinhos também não falavam inglês, ou ele inacreditavelmente não morrera. Porém aí não seriam duas alternativas e sim três. Calma aí! Se já conseguia brincar com seus pensamentos naquela situação então não precisava se preocupar tanto, já havia acabado não é!... Seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais confusos e Harry não conseguiu mais conter o torpor que tomava conta de seu corpo. Em um último momento de lucidez, sentiu seu corpo ser levantado e pediu para ser levado até Gina.

----------

Duas semanas. Ficara desacordado por duas semanas! Nem Rony conseguia isso. Devia ser um recorde. Harry lembrou de quando havia despertado dois dias antes. Acordou de seu torpor e aos poucos foi voltando à realidade. A princípio ficou confuso, estava num local estranho, com pessoas estranhas, falando uma língua estranha. De repente a porta do quarto abriu e um senhor baixo e calvo entrou.

Finalmente, sr. Potter! Decidiu nos dar o ar de sua graça e deixar-nos enfim comemorar!

Aquele homem falava engraçado. Harry não o conhecia, mas ele havia lhe chamado pelo nome. Será que estava com amnésia? Mas ele se lembrava de todos. Lembrava do Rony, da Mione, da Gina, principalmente da Gina. Lembrava até dos Dursley, e se lembrava dos Dursley lembrava de qualquer um! No entanto perguntou:

Hum...Onde eu estou? Falou com dificuldade em uma voz baixa, gutural, típica de quem fica vários dias sem falar.

Você está na Alemanha, em um hospital bruxo, semelhante ao que existe em Londres, o St. Mungus.

Alemanha! Então não eram vozes de anjos ou demônios. Então não havia morrido! Espera! Eu estou vivo! Com os pensamentos em um turbilhão, perguntou:

O que aconteceu?

Bom, sr. Potter. Aparentemente o sr. sobreviveu novamente Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. E sinceramente nós esperávamos que o senhor pudesse nos explicar melhor. Porém agora o senhor deve descansar para poder recuperar-se totalmente.

No decorrer dos dias seguintes, Harry lembrou-se de alguns momentos do duelo, e também soube que havia sido visitado por Moody durante o tempo que ficara desacordado. O ex-auror e agora chefe da Ordem da Fênix, deixara um recado avisando que ele voltaria para vê-lo assim que possível. Harry não conseguia entender tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e isso o afligia. Poucos medibruxos e enfermeiras falavam inglês e todos pareciam impossibilitados de lhe contar qualquer coisa. Ele queria sair dali. Já se sentia melhor, porém os medibruxos o impediam dizendo que precisava descansar mais depois da intensa batalha, e também que Moody deixara claro que voltaria para buscá-lo. Por Merlim! Já não era criança, pelo visto sobrevivera novamente a Voldemort, e nem assim conseguia fazer o que queria. Ele queria sair dali, entender o porquê da maldição ter falhado, voltar para a Inglaterra. Ele queria ver Gina.

---------

Quando viu Lupin e Olho-Tonto entrando no quarto, Harry despertou completamente. Tinha sido acordado para tomar a poção da manhã e estava voltando a cochilar quando ouviu o barulho da porta de seu quarto abrindo. Quase não conseguia acreditar no relato dos homens à sua frente. Aparentemente a maldição da morte havia sido refletida na espada de Griffindor e voltara para Voldemort que sucumbira. A espada fora encontrada próximo de Harry e já fora devolvida à Hogwarts. Harry havia sofrido o forte impacto do feitiço, que o atirara longe.

No final não precisou virar o assassino, como tanto temera. Voldemort se matara, sem querer, mas se matara. O alívio que a notícia trouxera conseguiu retirar dos ombros de Harry o peso enorme que carregava. O peso dos mortos em seu passado, seus pais, Cedrico, Sirius, Dumbledore... Mas ainda não se sentia completo. Queria viver. Viver livremente, sem medo de ser atacado, sem medo de ter que atacar. Queria sair dali e encontrar o seu amor. Queria ver Gina. Não tinha perguntado por ela. Tinha medo. Pedira que ela o esperasse, mas haviam se passado tantos meses sem que ele enviasse qualquer notícia, que ela poderia ter desistido. Nem quando Rony retornara à Toca depois de uma batalha em que ficara ferido, Harry havia enviado notícias. Não queria dar esperanças. Não queria ter esperanças. Mas tinha medo. Provavelmente estava com mais medo agora do que quando enfrentara Voldemort. Se as pessoas soubessem que ele, Harry Potter, o Escolhido, tinha mais medo de reencontrar uma garota dois palmos mais baixa que ele, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos, do que de enfrentar Voldemort, provavelmente o colocariam na mesma ala de St. Mungus onde estava seu ex-professor Lockhart: a ala dos loucos.

Lupin lhe dissera que os Comensais que não haviam morrido estavam em Azkaban, que agora era guardada por aurores especializados. Os dementadores aos poucos foram sendo banidos e os gigantes expulsos. Depois que tivesse alta, Harry era esperado pelo ministro da Magia, que concederia a ele, Rony e Hermione, honrarias, e também teria que voltar à Hogwarts para a formatura. McGonagall avisara que eles não precisavam prestar os NIEM's, iam se formar com louvor pois haviam colocados os ensinamentos em prática de uma tal maneira que era mais que suficiente para entrarem em qualquer curso que escolhessem. Quando saísse do hospital podia ir para casa. Ir para casa? Que casa? Voltar para os Dursley? Definitivamente não! Para Hogwarts? Não podia. Godric's Hollow? Seria uma alternativa se a casa não precisasse de reformas, talvez mais tarde, quem sabe. Que local no mundo ele se sentia em casa se não fosse em Hogwarts? Só existia um lugar em que nunca fora acolhido por causa de seu passado, de sua história. Só existia um lugar em que era tratado como uma pessoa comum, ou melhor, um bruxo comum, com defeitos e qualidades: a Toca! Mas como podia voltar assim, de repente, para a Toca? Podia, mas devia? Os Weasley nunca o deixariam ao relento, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas e Gina? Como estaria Gina?

----------

Merlim! Tinha vontade de gritar. Não só tinha sido obrigado a sair do hospital alemão e ir direto, usando uma chave de portal, para uma reunião com a Ordem da Fênix e o Ministério da Magia, como essa reunião parecia não ter fim. Será que ninguém percebia que ele não queria estar ali? Bom, ninguém , não! Mione percebera, mas isso não era novidade. Perspicácia e inteligência era com ela. Logo após encontrá-lo, com um grande abraço, tinha lhe perguntado se já havia visto Gina. Contudo não puderam conversar mais, pois foram interrompidos pela chegada dos outros membros da reunião. Tentara perguntar alguma coisa à Rony e aos sr. e sra. Weasley, mas não conseguira quase nenhuma informação, somente que ela estava bem, em Hogwarts, preocupada, ansiosa. Será que se ele fosse até o átrio e usasse pó de flú poderia chegar até alguma lareira de Hogwarts? Tinha hora que pensava que realmente deveria ter lido "Hogwarts – Uma História", como Mione falava. Só assim saberia se todas as lareiras eram acessíveis ou não. Ou então, poderia aparatar em Hogsmead e então andar...Harry! Harry! HARRY POTTER!

O que houve? Estava tão distraído em seus próprios pensamentos que não reparara que a reunião tinha acabado e Rony estava falando com ele.

Você vem ou não?

Ir aonde Merlim! Não era só uma reunião. Aonde ia ter de ir agora? Aonde, Rony? falou desanimado.

Para casa, oras. Para a Toca! Estão todos lá esperando para podermos celebrar. Minha mãe caprichou na comida e a Gina...

Gina! Calma aí! Toca, Gina? Ela não devia estar em Hogwarts? Não era para lá que ia aparatar? Não ele ia aparatar em Hogsmead e ia andando até Hogwarts, isso se o pó de flú..., mas, espere. Concentre-se Harry! Gina!

É claro, Harry. Afinal no que você estava pensando? Não ouviu nada do que meus pais falaram com você?

Os Weasley tinham falado com ele? Quando? Droga ele estava tão distraído que não prestara atenção em nada. Tomara que Hermione tivesse feito anotações da reunião do mesmo jeito que fazia nas aulas. Ele ia precisar.

Sinceramente, Rony? Não. Mas agora eu vou ouvir. O que foi que seus pais disseram?

Cara, você ainda não está bem, não é? Meu pai convidou você para ficar conosco até se ajeitar, e minha mãe fez um grande almoço com toda a família para comemorar a sua volta e o nosso triunfo. Todos vão estar lá: Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos e até Percy.

E a Gina?

Ah! Agora eu estou entendendo! Rony não conteve um sorriso. A Gina foi liberada por McGonagall, chegou hoje cedo e só volta para Hogwarts amanhã. Mas é melhor não esquecer que além de mim ela tem mais cinco irmãos, cara, e todos vão estar lá! Terminou rindo.

Ia ver Gina. Depois de meses somente com as recordações. Hoje ele poderia vê-la tocá-la, beijá-la... Isso se os seis irmãos dela deixassem, claro. Mas ele não se importava. Lutou com Voldemort, o que eram seis Weasley? Saiu da sala de reunião praticamente correndo e arrastando consigo um Rony sorridente. Passou pelos corredores do Ministério como uma bala, mal falando com as pessoas que o cumprimentavam. Chegando ao local em que podiam aparatar, um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Agora sim, ia ver Gina!

-------

No momento em que Harry aparatou na Toca, viu-se cercado por todos os demais Weasley que esperavam por ele. Procurou na multidão de cabeças vermelhas que o cercava por uma que tinha cabelos longos e lisos, mas não achou. Até que a viu atrás de seus irmãos, com um sorriso de alívio em seus lábios e com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos castanhos. Seus olhares se encontraram e num segundo tudo ao seu redor ficou enevoado. Só podia vê-la. Sem saber como conseguiu se desvencilhar dos muitos abraços e foi até ela.

Tudo que Harry via naquele olhar enchia sua alma de calor, felicidade, luz, amor. Se libertando de todos os medos e dúvidas, mergulhou fundo naquele olhar, e sem dizer ao menos uma palavra, tomou-a em seus braços, esquecendo do risco que corria por estar rodeado de irmãos ciumentos, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Finalmente chegara em casa. Finalmente não estava mais se sentindo vazio ou incompleto. Finalmente estava livre. Finalmente estava com Gina. Juntos ... finalmente!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Reencontro**

N/A: Esta é uma songfic baseada em "Far Away" do Nickelback, e as palavras em **negrito** são a tradução.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'llnever go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

_That I love you , That I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving anymore_

_Believe it hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing hold on to me and never let me go _

Como aconteceu ao certo, Harry não tinha idéia. Só sabia que num momento estava beijando Gina e no outro estava sendo abraçado por Fleur e Gui. Tinha ficado afastado por tanto tempo... e agora estava de volta. Enquanto não arrumasse um lugar só seu ia aceitar o convite dos Weasley para ficar com eles na Toca, e **este momento, este lugar**, era tudo o que ele podia querer, mas muitos sentimentos haviam sido **desperdiçados**, muitos **erros** haviam sido cometidos, e ele tinha medo que ela não o perdoasse.

Queria que Gina ficasse em seus braços para sempre, mas desde que se separaram, muita coisa tinha acontecido e tudo que sonhara talvez houvesse se modificado. Talvez tenha **demorado muito**, talvez fosse **muito tarde** ... Ah, Gina, **Quem era eu para fazer você esperar**?

---------

Quando McGonagall havia lhe chamado, ainda naquela manhã e a liberado para ir para casa recebê-lo, ela quase não pôde acreditar. Ela ansiara por poder vê-lo, verificar que estava bem. Ela queria **só uma chance**, para poder mostrar todo o amor guardado em seu peito. E quando o viu próximo a si, quase não resistiu. Mas se conteve e após o beijo que trocaram, ela preferiu aguardar um pouco no jardim para se acalmar.

Harry viu quando ela saiu da casa em direção ao jardim. Precisava falar com ela **só um instante**. Precisava estar com ela, **só pro caso de um ter desistido.**

- Gina... – ela virou-se para ele com os olhos rasos d'água. - ... eu queria conversar com você. – a ruiva assentiu e ele se aproximou.

- Como você está? – não era essa a pergunta que queria fazer, mas foi a que pareceu mais segura.

- Com saudades de você.

- Eu também. – ela falou corando.

- Você... você me esperou? – ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. – Por quê?

** - Porque você sabe que eu te amo. Eu tenho te amado por todo esse tempo**. – ele não resistiu e a abraçou.

** - E eu sinto sua falta**. – as lágrimas também se formaram nos olhos verdes. – **Estive afastado por muito tempo**, não iria estranhar se tivesse me esquecido. – ela riu com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Desde que você partiu **eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo e nunca me deixará**. Esquecer você? **Eu paro de respirar se não ver você de novo**.

---------

A Toca transbordava alegria e comemoração. Uma música romântica podia ser ouvida no jardim, vinda da rádio bruxa que a senhora Weasley gostava de escutar. Seguindo um impulso que Harry tinha certeza que havia sido iniciado pelo monstro que habitava seu peito, ele se ajoelhou na frente da garota.

** - De joelhos eu pedirei, uma última chance para dançar com você. Porque com você** em meu coração **eu resisti ao inferno inteiro para segurar sua mão.**

Ela o levantou puxando-o para si e eles começaram lentamente a dançar, sem se preocuparem com o fato da música já ter parado. Eles estavam juntos e era isso que importava. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele.

- Tive medo que você desistisse. – o moreno murmurou enquanto beijava seus cabelos cor de fogo.

- Desistisse?

- De mim... de nós. Eu não culparia você se tivesse desistido.

** - Eu daria tudo. Eu daria por nós. Daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistiria. Porque você sabe que eu te amo**... – ele a silenciou com um leve toque em seus lábios.

**- Eu tenho te amado por todo esse tempo. E eu sinto sua falta. Estive afastado por muito tempo** e desde então **eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo e nunca me deixará**. – ela sorriu e falou olhando-o nos olhos.

**- Eu paro de respirar se não ver você de novo**.

Pararam de dançar e foram se sentar junto a uma grande árvore do quintal. Ficaram abraçados. Eram muitas lembranças.

- Eu queria que você me perdoasse... aconteceram muitas coisas... – ele falava baixo.

-Eu sei.

- Apesar de querer ficar com você, eu não pude. Eu precisei permanecer **distante. Estive afastado por muito tempo** . Por que se eu ficasse por perto, eu não resistiria, e isso poderia ter sido fatal. Eu queria notícias, esperanças, mas não podia. **Mas você sabe **...

Ela olhou o horizonte e interrompeu-o.

**- Eu quis. Quis que você ficasse. Porque eu precisava** ... – ela encarou-o novamente. – **Eu preciso te ouvir dizer:"eu te amo, e tenho te amado por todo esse tempo."**

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, eu te amo. Muito mais do que se pode imaginar. Eu tenho te amado por todo esse tempo desde Hogwarts, desde sempre.

**- E eu perdôo você por ter estado longe tanto tempo** .

Ele a tomou nos braços e depois de um longo beijo apaixonado, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

**- Então pode respirar, porque eu não te deixarei nunca mais. Acredite nisso. Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir... respire... me abrace e nunca me deixe ir...  
**

---------

Em algum momento, naquela tarde, algum dos irmãos de Gina tentou verificar o que se passava, entre a ruiva e Harry, nos jardins da Toca. Mas a senhora Weasley, com total apoio do marido, impediu um a um de atrapalharem o casal que estivera longe um do outro por tanto tempo. Ela sabia que eles precisavam de um tempo juntos, e sozinhos, para poderem colocar o amor em dia.


End file.
